No son celos (secuela)
by silkypurr
Summary: España e Inglaterra, la pareja perfecta... ¿a quién tratamos de engañar? Cualquier discusión tontita entre este par puede llegar a niveles monumentales. ¿Así que qué pasara en una disputa tan... importante como quién será el activo en la cama? ¿SpUk o UkEsp?


**Buenos días/tardes/noches/fantasías~ Recibí varios de vuestros comentarios sugiriéndome hacer una continuación de "no son celos" y uno de ellos me propuso algo que no había pensado... Hacer que Antonio sea el seme. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios y por hacerme saber lo que pensáis y queréis. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

 **Un gran abrazo, mis queridas fujoshis~**

I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I-I_I_I_I_I_I_I_I

-Excuse me?- Inglaterra dirige una mirada confusa a su pareja, los ojos de la cual mostraban un escepticismo que solo era acentuado por su ceño fruncido.

-¡Ni 'squius mi' ni leches!- España se las apaña para acercar su cara a la de Arthur, manteniendo un rostro lleno molestia- sabes de que te estoy hablando, así que deja de hacerte el tonto.

-No, no, no es que me esté haciendo el 'tonto'… como hacéis los españoles todo el rato, sino que no creo que 'eso' pueda funcionar- Arthur se relaja un poco al ver a Antonio cerrar los ojos.

-Haber si te entiendo… -Antonio se frota los parpados con exasperación y los abre poco después para mostrar un infierno que no parecía que fuera a apagarse en breve- ¿¡Está bien que tu metas tu p***a, pero no está bien si soy yo el que la mete?!

-menuda boquita, sweety (cariño)- Inglaterra se frota la nuca, reluctante a decir lo que piensa- es que tu cuerpo no parece de dominante, es más bien… femenino?

-¿¡Qué cojones?! Arthur, sabes que mi cuerpo puede ser llamado muchas cosas- se quita la sábanas de encima para mostrar cuerpo y se acerca tentadoramente a Arthur- pero jamás femenino.

Los ojos de España son salvajes y emanan una ominosa cantidad de lujuria. La anticipación hace que Inglaterra se relama discretamente los labios, la impaciencia que sentía por 'domarlo' evidente para ambos. Arthur rodea con sus brazos al moreno, pero este los esquiva y se levanta de la cama tranquilamente hacia el armario donde guarda su ropa. Antonio sentía la mirada de Arthur recorrer su cuerpo desnudo y no podía evitar sonreír maliciosamente, aprovechando que el otro no podía verle el rostro.

-¿te gusta lo que ves?- Arthur se sobresaltó, puesto que no esperaba que el otro se diera cuenta. Intentó disimular su incomodidad al haber sido descubierto, pero el español ya lo había notado- pues será mejor que te acostumbres a verlo de lejos, porque no vas a tener nada de esto.

-N-no es que estuviera mirándote ni nada por el estilo-Arthur podía intuir donde iba a acabar esto- pero si estás hablando de lo que creo no lograrás nada, no tienes ni la mitad de aguante que yo en cuanto a placer, spaniard (español).

-eso está por ver, guiri- la competitividad podía olerse en el aire, pero esta tenía un aire de anhelo, casi de ternura. Hacía tiempo que lo único que hacían era pincharse el uno al otro para ver quién se molestaba antes, pero esto era diferente- esto es la guerra.

Con eso España se fue, dejando a Inglaterra pensativo. No es que le molestara esa actitud ni mucho menos, lo único es que sentía curiosidad. ¿Tendría su pareja un plan para hacerle caer o ha empezado esto sin tan solo pensárselo un segundo? La respuesta debería de haber sido bastante obvia, pero cuando Antonio se ponía así, podía sorprender a muchos.

Arthur bosteza y se levanta de la cama para prepararse el desayuno y empezar el día. No tiene tiempo para resolver enigmas y le espera un día muy largo, con muchas horas de viaje y con muchas discusiones con Francis y Alfred que no tendrían solución y solo lograrían enfadar a Ludwig… No cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo. Llega a la cocina esperando encontrar a España preparando algo, porque siempre que se quedaba a dormir insistía en que su comida estaba mala y deberían prohibirle acercarse a cualquier utensilio de cocina. Sin embargo, y para la sorpresa de Arthur, Antonio no está por ninguna parte. Encima de la mesa hay una nota:

"Me he ido, si quieres desayunar algo mira sobre la encimera. Te he dejado un vaso de té y unas tostadas"

Inglaterra frunce el ceño por unos segundos, pero un suspiro escapa su boca y una sonrisa tierna y cansada reemplaza la mueca que tenía. Por una parte le gustaba que se preocupara por el bienestar de los demás como si se trataran de niños… Incluso después de la discusión que acababan de tener. Sin embargo, por otra parte, le hacía pensar que su relación con él era fruto de eso, de que lo hiciera porque se preocupara por él o por pena. Por supuesto que lo que pasaba por las noches no era por pena ni nada por él estilo, eso es algo que ni siquiera alguien como Antonio haría, pero las caricias y abrazos que se daban de día podían serlo, sus sentimientos podían serlo.

Con gesto cansado recoge el desayuno y se lo come deprisa para no llegar tarde a la reunión.

(EN LA CONFERENCIA- ANTONIO's POV)

¡Por fin llego a la sala de reuniones! Todos están sentados, incluso Inglaterra está aquí incluso cuando salió después que yo. Aunque eso no es de extrañar teniendo en cuenta todas las vías de metro que hay allí abajo. No miento cuando digo que esos túneles están vivos y quieren convertirse en mi tumba. Incluso podríamos cambiar eso de 'lo que pasa en la Vegas se queda en las Vegas' con 'lo que entra en el metro de Londres se queda en el metro de Londres'.

Alemania me mira directamente, pero no dice nada, solo se mira el reloj y mueve los labios: 'siéntate'. Dicho y hecho, el asiento al lado de Lovino está libre y no me toma ni medio segundo sentarme tras abrazarlo y ser golpeado por mi querido Lovi. La conferencia va como de costumbre: Francis, Arthur y America discuten; Yao intenta evitar las miraditas de Ivan; Alemania y Japón atienden a todo… Como siempre, nada nuevo. Las voces suben de volumen, la discusión pronto llegará a su cúspide y Alemania la parará.

-…lo que debemos hacer es llamar al héroe, él podrá librarnos de ese problema

-si con héroe… amor, entonces si…, por eso no creo que eso…

-Bloddy wanker (maldito pajillero)… sentido… luz… int…pe…va.

Por mucho que lo intente los párpados no dejan de caerse y mi cabeza se cae hacia delante cada dos por tres. ¡No puedo dormirme! Si además de llegar tarde me duermo la bronca de Alemania será horrible y puede que esta llegue más rápido de lo que me espero. Me gustaría pensar que los furiosos ojos que siento que me miran sean fruto de mi imaginación o como mucho del estúpido de Arthur. Alemania está demasiado entretenido con la discusión para preocuparse de quién se duerme y quien no. Además, Grecia también está durmiendo y nadie le dice nada. Si me estoy durmiendo será porque necesito dormir. No hay nada que pueda hacer contra el sueño.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me dormí, pero por el zarandeo de mi hombro parece que ya es hora de despertarse. Poco a poco levanto la cabeza de la mesa sin abrir los ojos lo más mínimo, todos sabemos lo horrible que es que te dé la luz en los ojos nada más despertar. Por el sonido parece que la mayoría de países sigue en la sala. Diferentes voces llenan mi cabeza, una de ellas parece estar más cerca que la otra.

-Wake up, Spain! (despierta, España) –la molesta voz de Arthur hace que desaparezca mi modorra y abra los ojos- ya era hora…

Con un manotazo más bien fuerte aparto la mano de Arthur de mi hombro y lo miro directamente, esperando a que abriera la boca para protestar, cosa que no tardó mucho en hacer. Justo cuando abre esa bocaza suya plantó mi mano frente a su cara. Casi no puedo evitar partirme de la risa al ver la cara de confusión y cabreo de mi pareja al ser callado. Con toda la voz que puedo reunir después de dormir tantas horas sin beber nada le recuerdo que no puede tocarme.

-Joder, Toni- la aparente exasperación en la expresión de Arthur hace que me dé cuenta de que tan difícil iba a ser este reto. ¡La expresión que quiero ver no es de exasperación, confusión ni de cansancio! Lo que quiero ver en su cara de caballero inglés es molestia, restricción y lujuria. Todavía me sorprende pensar que he pasado de querer verle muerto a querer que muera por mis huesos…Esto es confuso- Solo quería decirte que ya es hora de volver a casa.

-No voy a dormir en tu casa, sé muy bien como acabamos arreglando nuestros problemas.

-Pero no lo digas aquí!- esa cara completamente roja ya no me engaña. ¡Será morboso!- además, tu casa está muy lejos.

-¿quién dijo que volvería a casa?- ¡perfecto! Ahora tengo que buscar a alguien que quiera tenerme en su casa- Lovinoooo

-¿Qué quieres, bastardo de los tomates?- Gracias a dios que siempre tengo a mi pequeño Roma cerca para ayudarme, y en verdad es mucho mejor pasarme la noche abrazando a mi pequeño Lovi que estar con Arthur. Voy a preguntarle su puedo quedarme en su casa, pero en menos de cinco segundo la cara de Romano había cambiado de su expresión normal a una muy asustada y pálida- ¡No!

-¿pero si todavía no te he preguntado nada?- la expresión de Romano no hacía más que empeorar y algo se retorció en mi estómago. ¿Puede que esté enfermo?- Tranquilo, se un conjuro secreto para que no te sientas mal… Fusosososososo… ¿Ha desaparecido?

¿Dónde se habrá metido mi pequeño Lovi? Miro a mi alrededor y solo llego a ver la puerta de la sala cerrándose. Me giro para lanzar una mirada inquisitoria a Inglaterra, quien tiene el ceño fruncido y un aire taciturno. Antes de poner a Romano en peligro debería haber pensado en alguien con quien también me lleve bien. Entre Prusia y Francia no creo que pueda quedarme en la casa de Gilbert, porque Ludwig se enfadaría mucho. Así pues, solo me queda una opción: Francis. Esa es la solución a todos mis problemas. Incluso podríamos pasar de dormir e ir a tomar unas copas.

Miro alrededor de la habitación hasta encontrar a Francis hablando con Seychelles. No hay tiempo que perder, tener a un inglés lanzándote mal de ojo no es muy agradable.

-Francis- Seychelles me mira por encima del hombro de Francia y después de decir unas cuantas cosas y sonreír se va de la habitación- ¿Tienes sitio en tu casa para un amigo?

-Oui. ¿Pero no ibas a quedarte en casa de Arthur?- Francia sonríe maliciosamente y mira a donde está Inglaterra- esto va a ser divertido. Honhonhonhon.

-Sí, podemos salir a tomar algo y…

-Tranquilo, mon ami- Francis me pasa el brazo por los hombros y salimos de la habitación- vamos a hacer cosas mucho más divertidas.

(ARTHUR's POV)

Primero esta mañana y ahora esto… ¿Es que no sabe que estas cosas se tratan en PRI-VA-DO? Lo que me faltaba oír, que se queda a dormir en casa de otro. La pregunta clave es qué idiota aceptaría a tener a alguien como Antonio en casa. Quiero decir, no piensa las cosas antes de actuar, es demasiado optimista y es mi novio. No es que quiera alardear, pero como país soy muy poderoso. Eso debería ser suficiente para espantar a cualquiera, así que… Romano? Me debería parecer una opción bastante obvia viniendo de España. Romano esto, Romano lo otro. De verdad que hay veces en las que dan ganas de preguntarle si sabe que soy su pareja. Espera! Creo que Romano ha desaparecido. Puede que ahora entre en razón y vuelva a casa conmi-

Francia?!

Fucking bloody wanker! (Maldito gilipollas pajillero!) Y encima tiene el valor de mirarme para burlarse! Esto clama venganza. Arthur, tranquilízate. Sabes que Francis lo está haciendo a propósito para sacarte de juicio y no deberías preocuparte, después de todo esos dos y Prusia hacen un grupito… Que tenga un brazo sobre mi pareja no quiere decir nada y mucho menos que su cara diga "chúpate esa". Como el caballero que soy no debo alterarme y debo ser una pareja moderna que no malpiensa y ve con buenos ojos que su peor enemigo vaya a dormir cerca de su novio. Como buen caballero debería esperar hasta pillar a ese dammed wanker (maldito pajillero) intentado hacer algo indebido con mi pareja antes de saltar a conclusiones. ¡Como buen caballero y ex pirata que soy en cuanto vea a Francia intentar hacer algo con Antonio haré que desee no haber nacido!

(CASA DE FRANCIS- ANTONIO's POV)

No sé cuántas cervezas he bebido, pero creo que me he acabado media reserva de las cervezas que Gilbert guarda en la casa de Francis. Es una pena que Gil no esté aquí, se lo habría en grande. Francis y yo llevamos hablando desde que llegamos, ya sea del golpe que se pegó Gilbert conduciendo un carrito de la compra o discutiendo cuál de las chicas estaba mejor. Recuerdo que justo después de que Fran fantaseara con los pechos de Ucrania hizo un vago comentario sobre espías ingleses en las calles o tal vez algo sobre 007, pero solo se trataba de Francis desvariando tras beber mucho vino y pensar en la Srta. Ucrania.

-Te lo digo de verdad- Francis está espatarrado en el sofá con la cabeza colgando de uno de los apoyabrazos-… y si no me crees fíjate en las ojeras que tendrá mañana Anglaterre.

-Francis, has visto demasiadas películas de miedo y de 007- es casi enternecedor como las películas toman realidad ante los ojos de un niño- si tienes miedo de dormir solo el jefe España se quedará está noche contigo para protegerte de 007.

-Honhonhonhon- de repente la pequeña Francis empieza a reírse descontroladamente mientras se sujeta el estómago- Toño, creo que…

-Fusosososo. Fuera miedo y dentro cosas divertidas- el mejor método de espantar a todo lo que da miedo es reírse- con esa actitud seguro que cuando seas mayor te convertirás en una mujer muy fuerte y con esa bonita risa tendrás un montón de novios.

-pffffft. HONHONHONHON- toda la casa resuena con la risa de Francis y no puedo dejar de sonreír. La risa de los niños es la más contagiosa- honhon. Ya sabía que me confundías con… honhonhon… Pero esto es demasiado Hon…hon

Cansada de tanto reír Francis cae dormida en el sofá pocos minutos después. Con cuidado, la arropo con lo primero que se me ocurre, que viene a ser mi camisa, para que no pase frío. Lo último que quiero es que se enferme y pase una mala semana. Una vez hecho esto, salgo al balcón a despejarme un poco la mente, pero algo no está bien. Tengo la sensación de que me están observando y no puedo evitar tener escalofríos. Sé que puede ser estúpido, pero busco con la mirada a alguien en las calles. Una mala elección, ya sea por el alcohol o por lo que dijo Francis veo sombras esconderse detrás de árboles, coches, esquinas y otros lugares hechos para esconderse cuando eres un tomate asesino gigante que busca cerebros. Todo parece demasiado sospechoso, pero mis parpados se sienten pesados, así que vuelvo dentro y me acuesto junto a Francis en el sofá… Francis es más grande de lo que parece, eso o ha pegado el estirón mientras yo estaba observando el reinado oscuro de los tomates asesinos… Demasiados misterios sin resolver y demasiado sueño para intentar mejorar las probabilidades de supervivencia.

(EN LA CONFERENCIA)

Fusosososo. Lo de ayer tuvo que ser una gran noche, porque no recuerdo nada y las únicas palabras que me vienen a la cabeza, por algún extraño motivo, son 'tomate asesino'. Me desperté tumbado en el sofá de Francis sin mi camisa cuando este ya estaba desayunando. Pensé en preguntarle a Francis si recordaba algo, pero llegué a la conclusión de que seguramente no valiera la pena saberlo y que si era importante seguramente sería para mal. Si lo que pasó fue malo mejor no recordarlo, para que preocuparme.

La reunión de hoy no parece muy diferente a la de ayer, eso más la resaca hace que solo pueda pensar en salir de aquí para tomarme algo. Las voces me retumban en la cabeza de manera interesante, y de no haber sido por el dolor lo estaría disfrutando más, pero que se le va a hacer. Cierro los ojos unos segundos y cuando los abro siento un _déjà vu_. Es lo mismo que sentí en la reunión de ayer, pero a diferencia de ayer, hoy estoy dispuesto a averiguar quién es el que me está mirando. A mi izquierda todos están concentrados, hablando entre sí o dormidos, frente a mí discuten, se concentran y ciertas cejas me miran fijamente… Bingo ¡las cejas deben de saber algo! ¡Pero qué querrá ahora Arthur! Lo más inquietante de todo es que aunque sepa que me he dado cuenta de que me está mirando sigue como si nada y el resto de la mesa (de los que están prestando atención) lo sabe. Dirán que soy despistado, pero es obvio que si uno de los que nunca calla durante estas reuniones de repente no abre la boca todos se fijan en esa persona.

Si esto es un concurso de miradas no voy a perder y espero que Arthur esté preparado para perder. No han pasado cinco segundos y ya siento mis ojos secos solo por el hecho de que sé que esto es una competición. Debo aguantar hasta el final sin importar que tanto me escuezan los ojos. No debo apartar mi mirada de la suya, tengo la sensación de que han pasado seis minutos. Esto no puede seguir así, si tengo que quedarme así otros seis minutos me caigo al sue- ¡Ha pestañeado! El movimiento podría haber pasado desapercibido, pero aun así lo he visto. Apoyo un codo en la mesa con el puño cerrado y digo en voz baja lo que me declara como vencedor.

-Has pestañeado, te he ganado.

Varias cabezas se giran hacia mí, desconcertados ante mi comentario, seguramente porque no le han visto pestañear. Otros colocan su mano frente a su frente y ojos para hacer el famoso movimiento de facepalm. Prusia me muestra sus puños con los pulgares arriba y Francia está rojo de aguantarse la risa. Vuelvo mirar a quien tiene real importancia en esto y lo descubro comentando algo con el de al lado como si nada hubiera pasado… Si es que es un mal perdedor.

La reunión termina cuatro minutos después por falta de atención colectiva y yo me voy de la sala para no perder mi avión de vuelta a España, pero una vez en el pasillo alguien me para. Arthur de nuevo. Aunque la noche en casa de Francis fuera divertida, prefiero dormir en mi cama después de un mes sin entrar por las puertas de mi propia casa. Seguramente todavía esté chasqueado con haber perdido, pero soy un adulto serio que no puede perder el tiempo con discusiones como estas, así que le doy una palmadita en el hombro y me vuelvo… Me está siguiendo. Con pasos ligeros llego a la calle y pillo un taxi, al cual también se sube Inglaterra.

-¿Qué pasa?- Arthur no ha apartado su mirada de mí en ningún momento- es bastante incómodo que te me quedes mirando sin decir nada.

-It is? (¿lo es?) –Ups, eso suena a qué está mosqueado y es por algo que he hecho- What happened at Francis' place? (¿Qué pasó en la casa de Francis?)

-Uh?- ¿de qué habla? No es que sepa mucho inglés, pero suena como si…- ¿Estás celoso?

-Como si pudiera estar celoso por ti.

-Mírame a la cara y repítelo- siempre me ha hecho gracia como evita contacto visual cuando miente o tiene vergüenza, pero que quede claro que no me aprovecho de eso, solo me divierto un rato.

-No! Y no cambies de tema- y otra vez vuelve a estar serio, no he visto a nadie que cambie de expresión tan rápido- ¿Qué hicisteis en casa de Francia?

-Bebimos cerveza y hablamos.

-Y tu camisa?- ¿mi camisa…? ¿Será eso de que me desperté sin camisa esta mañana? ¿Pero cómo sabe él eso?- No te equivoques. No es como si te estuviera espiando ni nada por el estilo, es solo… Uhmm…

(GENERAL POV)

-[…] es solo… Uhmm…

-Fusosososo~- una risa brotó de la boca de Antonio, lo que consiguió que Arthur abriera mucho los ojos y le mirara con una mezcla de vergüenza, confusión y enfado.

-De qué te ríes?- Inglaterra seguía preguntándose continuamente cuando fue que el español había aprendido a leerle como a un libro abierto y como conseguía que muchas discusiones acabaran así. Sin embargo, lo que más le confundía de él era como se las apañaba para enfadarse y mostrar su rivalidad en unas cosas y en otras cosas del mismo calibre mostrarse comprensivo hasta el punto de parecer tierno- Te estás burlando de mí?

-Estoy feliz, eres muy mono cuando estás celoso.

-…- Inglaterra no sabía que decir mientras sentía como su cara se tintaba rápidamente de un color escarlata que le cubría hasta las orejas.

-Que seas tan celoso hasta el punto de espiarme quiere decir que realmente te importo…- Antonio coge al rubio por el cuello del traje y lo acerca hacia sí con la clara intención de besarlo. Sus labios se acercan hasta el punto de rozarse levemente y poder notar el aliento del otro- pero a pesar de ser tu novio no soy una colonia tuya a la cual puedas encerrar bajo llave…- mientras decía esto apretaba su agarre sobre la chaqueta de su pareja sin apartar su mirada- soy un país libre, soy un hombre libre, soy una pareja cabreada y soy tu rival por encima de todas las cosas.

Tras decir eso Antonio sale del taxi, que ya ha llegado al aeropuerto, y deja detrás a un confuso Arthur. Unos instantes después Arthur sale de su sopor y le dice al taxista su destino. A pesar de todo, había algo que no encajaba… tal vez que Antonio había dejado el taxi sin pagar, lo cual quería decir que debería pagar todo él, tal vez que el taxista estaba encerrado en el maletero y que en su lugar estaba Hungría y Japón, grabando y disfrutando de un dorama yaoi en directo o tal vez que el narrador estaba desvariando más que de costumbre… Sin embargo, Arthur, en el estado de confusión en el que estaba, no se daría cuenta de ninguna de esas cosas.

(1 SEMANA MÁS TARDE)

Arthur se dirige a su casa en coche desde el aeropuerto después de un vuelo desde Alemania. Esa había sido la última reunión del mes, y no habría otra hasta dentro de dos semanas. Inglaterra mentiría si dijera que no está contento de tener tiempo libre para relajarse, pero aun así sabía que no podría conseguir dicho descanso por culpa de Antonio, con quien no hablaba desde lo del aeropuerto. No hablar con él no significaba que no lo viera durante las conferencias, sino ser ignorado y evitado por él completamente. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento una semana no era nada en comparación con su vida, pero no podía evitar sentir que cuanto más aplazaran la conciliación más difícil sería esta. Con la mirada fija en la carretera Arthur no planea formas de acercarse a Antonio para poder hablar con él y arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más, pues ya estaba en su casa, aparcando y saliendo del coche para tomarse un respiro.

La costumbre hizo su trabajo y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba sentado fuera con una relajante taza de Paimutan (un tipo de té) sobre la mesa. Por un momento pensó en ir a coger algún dulce, pero tan pronto como apareció la idea la descartó, en esos momentos solo quería beber té y sabía que cualquier cosa sólida estropearía ese fantástico momento

- _fusosososo, Arthur- Inglaterra pegó un salto en el aire antes de mirar el asiento de enfrente con los ojos abiertos a más no poder. Frente a sí se encontraba Antonio, o mejor dicho su alucinación. El mismo traje elegante de la última vez recubría su cuerpo, y su cara, apoyada en una de sus manos, mostraba una expresión llena de tranquilidad y alegría. Arthur ya había vivido esto, sabía qué pasaría, por eso dejó que la inercia de hacer lo ya vivido tomara las riendas._

 _\- Spain, What the fuck are you doing here?_ _( España, qué cojones estás haciendo aquí?)_

 _Tal como lo predijo, la ilusión se levantó y se acercó a él. Arthur se sentía un tanto nervioso, obviamente en momentos en los que su pareja no estaba de buenas con él, poder, al menos, pasar un agradable rato con su imagen no era mala idea, aunque pudiera parecer penoso esperar con entusiasmo a qué pasara lo que ya había pasado. Con los ojos cerrados y la taza de té sobre los labios Inglaterra sonreía un poco, esperando la lengua del español sobre su mejilla. Arthur soltó un gritito de sorpresa seguido de un gemido y abrió mucho los ojos. El esperado músculo húmedo se posó sobre él, pero no dónde él se esperaba, sino en su cuello. La lengua de Antonio se movió de su clavícula hasta su oreja. Cuando llegó a esta le dio un mordisquito al lóbulo y tiró de él ligeramente._

 _-mmmm, delicioso- el cálido aliento del español sobre la oreja de Arthur hizo que este casi se deshiciera en el asiento. Sin esperar un segundo salió medio tambaleándose medio corriendo de allí._

Nada cuadraba en la mente de Inglaterra, quién sin darse cuenta seguía repitiendo cada uno de las cosas que hizo la primera vez. Arthur se reprendía por no pensar que las hadas le harían algún cambio a la alucinación para pasar un buen rato viendo sus reacciones. Deja la toalla y su ropa en la antesala y entra en la sala del baño, la cual está llena de vapor, al igual que la última vez.

 _Con pasos decididos se dirige a la bañera, pero unos brazos se cierran en torno a él, encerrándolo en un abrazo del cual apenas podía moverse por más de una razón. Los brazos de lo que Arthur esperaba que fuera la alucinación apretándose alrededor de su torso hacían que pudiera sentir el abdomen de la alucinación en su espada._

 _-¿Qué te parece si nos bañamos juntos?- Inglaterra podía sentir la voz de España retumbar en su espalda, una sensación relajante de no haber sido porque sabía que estaba en una posición bastante desfavorable con el miembro de Antonio refregándose tan cerca de su santuario._

Por ese mismo motivo escapa de los cálidos brazos de la alucinación de su pareja y sale del cuarto de baño tras vestirse. Por un momento Arthur se detuvo en su camino a su habitación y se dirigió de nuevo al jardín, a pesar de que el manto de la noche impedía contemplarlo. Todo aquello parecía una trampa mortal más que un juego, pero no podía dejarse llevar por la preocupación, puesto que sabía que la jugarreta de las hadas no llegaría hasta el punto de hacerle algún daño físico. Tomó una bocanada de aire fresco y sonrió para sí, si las hadas querían jugar con él un rato entonces que lo hicieran, él no iba a dejarse engañar por esta nueva ilusión.

El olor de comida le llegó y supo que había llegado el momento de continuar con el pequeño juego de las hadas. Con paso decidido se acercó hacia su siguiente destino: la cocina.

 _Si fuera la ilusión de la última vez ahora mismo España se le abalanzaría antes de continuar cocinando, pero como era de esperar nada de eso pasó. España estaba de espaldas a él, terminando lo que fuera que estaba cocinando sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, solo movía las caderas al ritmo de una canción que solo él podía oír. El traje que llevaba no pasó desapercibido por Inglaterra, quien a pesar de mostrar una cara impasible se le podía notar cierto rubor. Antonio llevaba puesto un delantal idéntico al de la otra ilusión, pero en vez un tanga con cola de gato llevaba unos boxers con cola de oso, un animal que obviamente parecía más agresivo que el felino anterior. En está ocasión Arthur no tiró de la cola por precaución a la reacción de España, solo se dirigió a la mesa y tomó asiento._

 _-Master, le he preparado una cena para chuparse los dedos- por fin, Antonio se volvió con una bandeja con pulpo a la gallega, patatas bravas, pan con tomate y croquetas. La sonrisa en su cara era deslumbrante y sus ojos desbordaban una alegría que atrapó a Arthur._

 _Puso los platos frente a él y volvió a la cocina para traerle un vaso de vino y un tenedor. Sin embargo cuando fue a coger el tenedor que Antonio le había traído, la ilusión lo apartó. Cuando se dispuso a protestar una patata entró en su boca. El sabor picante de la patata no impidió que lanzara una mirada de reproche en la dirección de Antonio, quien simplemente sonreía mientras se comía un trozo de pulpo. Con un bufido Inglaterra tomó un trago de vino para aplacar el fuerte sabor de la salsa brava y abrió la boca mientras se sonrojaba. Dejarse alimentar era realmente raro, aunque no desagradable. Pensándolo bien las cosas podían ser peores, que le alimentara con la boca sí que se le habría antojado incómodo._

 _Tras terminarse todo con ayuda de España se levantó para irse a dormir, pasando por completo de la ilusión, sabiendo que todavía quedaba una escena en la cama, de la cual si las cosas iban como temía que fueran tal vez tuviera que salir corriendo como la última vez. A medio camino a la puerta de la cocina la ilusión de España tiró de su brazo para quedar frente a frente y lo besó. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una batalla que, muy al pesar de Arthur perdió. Una de las manos de la ilusión se posicionó tras el cuello del inglés, impidiendo que este pudiera escapar de beso, mientras que la otra frotaba su espalda, moviéndose lentamente hacia abajo, dejando claro que se dirigía a su culo. Cuando llegó a su destino Arthur se tensó, sacudió al español lejos de si y le dio una bofetada, para correr hacia la puerta delantera. Ya poco le importaba la escena de la cama, o mejor dicho no quería saber hasta dónde llegarían en la cama, por eso optó por la opción de huir._

 _Poco antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina escuchó a la visión murmurar algo que hizo que volviera la cabeza. España no se había movido del sitio, solo se sujetaba la mejilla, mirando ligeramente hacia abajo con expresión herida. Arthur dejó de correr al instante y se lo quedó mirando._

 _-_ _¿tanto te disgusto?_ _\- una vez más España murmura algo que era imposible de entender al volumen al que lo dice, por lo que Inglaterra se acerca con precaución._

 _-Qué has dicho?- España le mira directamente a los ojos, lágrimas desbordándose de ellos._

 _-¿¡Tanto asco te doy!? ¡Parece que te estés aprovechando de mí! ¡Me quieres cuando eres tú el que manda, pero cuando soy yo me tienes asco!- ríos corrían por las mejillas de Antonio sin que este hiciera el menor gesto para ocultarlas-¿sabes?_

 _-…- Arthur se quedó sin palabras, su propia expresión nublándose._

 _\- Lo entiendo, siento haber molestado al 'señorito' con mi repugnante presencia, no volverá a pasar- las palabras de la ilusión brotaban de entre sus labios con rabia y tristeza._

 _(ARTHUR's POV)_

Miro como 'la ilusión' de España pasa por mi lado sin dirigirme una segunda mirada y se dirige hacia la puerta de entrada. Mis propios ojos escuecen mientras intento evitar derramar lágrima alguna. Lo que ha dicho Antonio es verdad, soy muy egoísta y por culpa de eso estoy a punto de perderle. Voy a perder a la persona por la que estuve secretamente enamorado por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y la culpa es toda mía! Respiro un poco para aclarar mi mente y corro hacia la puerta de entrada, pero Antonio ya ha salido. No puedo perder el tiempo lamentándome por algo que podría haber arreglado aquí y, además, nada está perdido hasta que tome el coche. Salgo corriendo fuera y busco a Antonio con la mirada. Por suerte le veo a pocos metros de llegar a su automóvil. Sin pensármelo un segundo corro en su dirección y hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente, lo que por alguna extraña razón es coger la cola de oso… Parece que España se iba a ir de vuelta vistiendo un delantal y unos calzones de oso… España se giró bruscamente en cuanto estrujé su cola. Su expresión más enfadada que triste en el momento y preparado para gritarme algo.

-¿¡Pero se pued-!?

No puedo resistirme y me abalanzo a sus labios sin dejarle terminar lo que estaba por decir. Pongo mis manos en cada uno de sus mejillas y lo mantengo en el sitio. Mi cara no podría estar más roja, esto me da mucha vergüenza y si estuviera en mis cabales no habría hecho algo así, pero si es por España estoy dispuesto a hacer esto. Pronto, siento a Antonio empujándome por los hombros y cuando nuestros labios se separan él vuelve a hablar.

¿Acaso entiendes qué-?- Una vez más acallo sus protestas con otro beso. Y al igual que antes España vuelve a apartarme- ¿si sigues hacien-?- sus labios no responden a mis besos, pero si realmente me estuviera rechazando ya me habría pegado un puñetazo-¿eso no podré contener-?

-Yes-… solo espero que su nivel de inglés llegue a eso…- y me da igual si esta vez estás arriba.

Apenas puedo creer que haya dicho algo tan embarazoso a alguien. El silencio invade el jardín y lo único que se puede escuchar es algún que otro grillo. Suelto la cara de España en señal de derrota y me vuelvo, pero las manos de Antonio me siguen sujetando con fuerza los hombros, por lo que le miro la cara, la cual había estado evitando mirar. Su flequillo le cubre los ojos y su boca está cerrada en una expresión neutra. Alzo una ceja, preguntándome en que estaba pensando el español. Los labios de este se abren levemente y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta los tenía sobre los míos. Un beso bastante violento, un choque entre nuestros labios que, obviamente, dolió un poco. Sin previo aviso la lengua de Antonio entra en mi boca, pero esta vez el beso rezuma tanto amor como deseo. Cada vez que su lengua se frota con la mía no puedo evitar gemir mientras que su cuerpo se estremece.

Cuando nos separamos su cara está roja y sus ojos me miran con cariño y anhelo, todo este tiempo sin apenas hablarnos ha hecho mella, pero no solo en él, yo también me siento igual. Siento la mano de Antonio asir la mía y entramos en casa para escapar del frío. Sé adónde vamos y estoy nervioso. Quiero demasiado a España para rechazarlo por puro egoísmo, por eso cuando noto que el agarre de la mano de Antonio vacila un poco, indeciso, aprieto mi mano para que sepa que estoy bien con la decisión.

(GENERAL POV)

Llegan a su destino y España cierra la puerta para evitar intrusiones. Después de eso se gira y se quita la camisa sin apartar la vista de Inglaterra, quien sigue su ejemplo tras unos segundos de indecisión. Antonio no quería que esto terminara rápido, no quería que fuera tan solo ir al hoyo para terminar, quería que Arthur disfrutara de la experiencia, deseaba poder hacerle gemir con sus manos y boca. Con paso tranquilo se acerca a Inglaterra y recorre su abdomen con su mano mientras que lo besaba y lo tendía sobre la cama. La piel bajo las manos del español se sentía delicada y sedosa, y España sintió la tentación de terminar el beso y pasar su lengua sobre el pecho de Inglaterra. Arthur gimió y se tapó la boca para evitar hacer sonidos que le resultaban tan extraños viniendo de él mismo. Sin embargo, Antonio al darse cuenta de esto le apartó la mano de la boca y mordió la coyuntura entre su cuello y su hombro. Antonio mordisqueaba y lamía su cuello mientras jugaba con sus pezones, regocijándose ante las reacciones que recibía de su pareja, que no dejaba de retorcerse y gemir. Un tirón en el pelo por parte de Arthur consiguió que España dejara lo que estaba haciendo y se reunieran en un largo y húmedo beso. Cuando se separaron, Antonio se vio en un conflicto interno: no podría aguantar mucho más con los preliminares, pero quería jugar un poco más y sabía que Arthur todavía no estaba preparado.

Antonio se apartó de Arthur, se quitó la ropa que le quedaba encima y ayudó a Arthur a quitársela también. España se sentó con las piernas abiertas y ayudó a Arthur a sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Inglaterra se tensó por la posición en la que se encontraba y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a España. Antonio sonrió un poco antes de rodear ambos miembros con sus manos y empezar a frotarlos. La fricción de ambos frotándose más la presión que ejercía la mano de España era deliciosa e hizo que la respiración de ambos se volviera laborada. Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando Arthur se encontró rodeando con sus manos las de Antonio para aumentar la presión. Estaban tan cerca que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos, tan solo se guiaban por el sonido de sus gemidos y el movimiento de sus manos acelerando el ritmo para poder llegar al orgasmo.

Con un grito ahogado Inglaterra se deshizo en las manos que seguían moviéndose a la misma velocidad. La visión de Inglaterra viniéndose junto con el líquido caliente que les había salpicado los torsos fue lo único que necesitó Antonio para terminar con un largo gemido…

Tras recuperar el aliento Antonio tumbó con cuidado a Arthur sobre la cama y se humedeció un dedo con saliva antes de posarlo sobre el tenso agujero de Inglaterra.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar? Sé que fui yo el que se enfadó por no poder hacer esto, pero lo entenderé si no quieres continuar.

-Estoy seguro, adelante.

-Si quieres… siempre puedes utilizar tus trucos mágicos para no sentir nada o convertirte en mujer… Supongo que te dolería menos…

-Fuck, Spain! I have already made up my mind, so just do it (Joder, España! Ya me he hecho a la idea así que hazlo)- Selló sus labios con los de España para darle a entender que lo haría- Además, quiero hacer esto contigo siendo yo mismo, ni durmiendo parte de mi cuerpo ni convirtiéndome en mujer. I LOVE YOU, DAMMIT (TE AMO, MALDICIÓN)

-¡Yo también te amo!

.

.

.

(MAÑANA SIGUIENTE)

Antonio vuelve a la habitación con un vaso de zumo de naranja y unas tostadas con mermelada mientras tarareaba una canción. Arthur está tumbado en la cama con una expresión de pocos amigos que podría haber asustado al más bravo guerrero.

-fusosososo ¿Todavía estás enfurruñado?

-¿cómo todavía?- Inglaterra se incorpora con una mueca de dolor- cuando dije que estaba preparado y que me había hecho a la idea no quería decir que quería quedarme en la cama al día siguiente por dolor de caderas. Mira que eres bruto!

\- Yo también te quiero.

-Joder, Antonio- dándose por vencido, deja el tema de lado por el momento- cuidado la próxima vez.

-¿Entonces te ha gustado?-La imagen de Antonia dando saltitos y con la cara de un niño al que le acababan de regalar un perro hizo que Arthur asintiera, sonrojado- La próxima vez será aún mejor.

-Eso mismo digo yo, la próxima vez me toca a mí- España sabía que había conseguido mucho con llegar al acuerdo de tener turnos para estar arriba, así que prefirió no tentar a la suerte con ningún comentario ingenioso-… ¿Me estás escuchando?

-Si…no… ¿qué decías?

-Te he preguntado que cómo sabías lo de las visiones que tuve- España sonrió pícaramente.

-Fue una sorpresa que tuvieras ese tipo de visiones de mí. Fueron los tomates gigantes asesinos los que me contaron sobre ellos y me ayudaron a montar todo lo de ayer.

-¿Tomates asesinos? ¿Sabes? No voy a preguntar- Arthur miró hacia la ventana y vio a un hada sonreírle. 'Me pregunto qué tan borracho o dormido estaba para ver la hadas'- ¿Cuándo viste a esos tomates?

-Los vi por primera vez en casa de Francis, pero solo pude hablar con ellos esta semana. Son muy majos, deberías conocerlos.

-Sí, debería conocerlos un día de estos.-Antonio se dio cuenta de la expresión de molestia que había tomado la cara de Inglaterra, pero pensó que era el dolor.

Antonio jamás sabría que aquellos tomates eran en realidad unas hadas que al paso que iban pensaban que sacarían bastante provecho haciendo una agencia para unir parejas…


End file.
